<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ink on the sand . by nomansearth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457271">ink on the sand .</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomansearth/pseuds/nomansearth'>nomansearth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ink on the sand series . [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slytherin Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomansearth/pseuds/nomansearth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inheritance written to their name, futures mapped out on ancient tapestry, god complex running through their veins. The Slytherin house is on the top of its glory and no one dares to look through the curtains. Will they mantain their facade? Or will it all collapse like a sandhouse? | enter slytherin house throughout the marauders era</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alecto Carrow/Jade Zabini, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Antonin Dolohov/Igor Karkaroff, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier/Theodore Nott Sr., Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ink on the sand series . [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ink on the sand .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: harry potter and all of its characters belong rightfully to one and only j.k.rowling</p><p>this fic is going to be a part of a long marauders era project that i have planned but before we begin i'd like to say a few words<br/>i. this fic is slytherin-centered. in here we stan slytherin but at the same time understand that they can be obnoxious pricks. you've been warned.<br/>ii. there may be some liberties taken with canon and period-appropriate ... well, everything. i will however try to make it as subtle as possible.<br/>iii. i'm in the middle of my exam period so updates may be slower, but know that i have every intention of finishing this<br/>iv. i plan on doing a gryffindor fic parallel to this one so for all of you marauders fans, don't worry, i gotchu<br/>v. english is not my first language and this fic is unbeta-d<br/>vi. constructive criticism is more than welcomed but please don't go around spreading hate without a reason<br/>vii. tags will be added, ratings will go up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite most people’s perceptions, Erin Greengrass wasn’t as much of a gray mouse as most people took her for. Quite the contrary, Erin took notice of things. Now she wasn’t as good as that Skeeter bitch, <em>nah</em>, no one could measure up to that woman when it came to gossip, but she knew enough.</p><p>The annual back-to-school pureblood fundraiser was in full swing, meaningless chatter bouncing off of the marble columns, champagne spilling on silk sheets, running down in perfectly thin streams and falling on the cold stone in periodical drops, creating a picture perfect decadence. No one seemed to mind and why should they, it’s not like anything at this event was planned to be used ever again. She doubted any of them even knew what the fundraiser was for. Most likely just an excuse to get plastered and show off their wealth. Parents talking amongst themselves, singing their children’s praises to one another in the hopes of creating yet another successful engagement that would strengthen bonds between the families.</p><p>Pureblood engagements were no secret to the world of wizardry. It had been a long tradition for the past centuries and almost all of the great twenty eight upheld said tradition. She could only thank the stars that the Greengrass household forfeited such manners a generation ago. A shiver of horror ran down her spine as she imagined being betrothed to the likes of Yaxley or Mulciber.</p><p>“I’m telling you, Anastasia’s the only thing Lucius talks about these days.” Abraxas cheerfully passed the lie to the matriarch of the Selwyn family who while didn’t seem to buy any of it for a second was too drunk on the idea of a potential alliance with the Malfoy family that she nodded enthusiastically at each one of Malfoy’s words.</p><p>“The same can be told about my Ana, it’s so good to see there’s already a spark between them—“ Erin didn’t get to hear how the rest of the conversation went as the two of them moved outside towards the balcony and frankly, she didn’t have any interest in the conversation to follow them. Just yet another phony marriage that would end in a disaster.</p><p>With a swift curl of her wrist she grabbed a glass of wine as one of the house elves passed by her, gulping it in one go and eased the narrow glass onto the nearest flat surface, which turned out to be a statue of some sort. She looked up at the strange cluster of stone which surely one of her more pompous classmates would tell her signified a great deal of something but she just couldn’t find it in herself to care. Instead she leaned against the piece of art, her back colliding with the cold surface, sending shivers down her spine. She had to admit it felt good to feel part of her weight supported by the sculpture after spending the entire evening on her feet.</p><p>She decided to use that moment of rest to observe her surroundings further and her eyes sought anything that could be potentially interesting. Her inspection stopped as her eyes fell on the clique of girls some of which she recognized from her year.</p><p>Narcissa, that Karkaroff brat and some two others whose names she couldn’t pull from the back of her mind. All of them seemed to be three sheets to the wind, fending off handy Barty Crouch Jr. who appeared even more inebriated than the rest of them combined.</p><p>“I’m telling you Barty, go home. Your father sees you like this and you’ll be sporting a black eye tomorrow on the train.” The voice of the youngest Black chimed through the room and one of the two nameless girls nodded in silent support, while the other tried to peel Barty off of them. <em>Unsuccessfuly.</em></p><p>“Oye, Crouch!” Karkaroff snapped her perfectly manicured fingers in his face when he got too close to her and Black, patience wearing thin. “You want Malfoy to come in here and smack you into sobriety or what?”</p><p>Barty tilted his head, chuckling into Karkaroff’s face who’s expression curled into an unpleasant grimace when his breath hit her face. “Why would Lucius come? He’s got his own issues. He’s uhh… what’s that word? Y’know what I mean.” His eyes shut and his eyebrows united in a deep frown as he searched for the lost word, ignoring the girls’ puzzled expressions. Well, three puzzled ones and one exasperated one, belonging to Karkaroff. Few seconds passed and Barty opened his eyes with a victorious smirk and a gleeful snap of his fingers, gaze focusing back on the girls. “Engaged. Yeah, uhm with that Selwyn chick. The redhead. Or if he’s not yet, he’s about to be.”</p><p>A flash of hurt speeded through Narcissa’s otherwise flawless features, before she let out a high-pitched sound of what was supposedly meant to be a careless laugh. “Barty, love, you’re so drunk you don’t even know what you’re saying anymore.”</p><p>“Nah, ‘m serious. Heard my dad and Mr. Malfoy talk about it, when –“</p><p>“Then you heard wrong.” Karkaroff interjected when she noticed Black’s forced smile fade and her blue eyes water, gently grabbing her friend’s wrist and pulling both of them away from Barty’s presence, shoving him more than necessary in the process. His eyes remained glued on their retreating figures, listening to the sound of their heels fading away before shrugging his shoulders carelessly, as if he hadn’t just turned Narcissa’s world around and shifted his focus back on the other half of the friend group that remained. Granted he didn’t seem as amused by them as he had been by Black and Karkaroff but it didn’t put him off.</p><p>Erin, however, was bored and her legs were starting to tingle, warning her of the cramp that was sure to come were she to stay any longer. Reluctantly she peeled herself off the cold marble, stretching her legs as discreetly as she could in six inch heels. The chatter had toned down a little, but it was still lively enough to dance freely and not look like a drunken fool. She searched for any sign of familiar face, stopping briefly on the Carrow twins whispering something to each other with cryptic grins on their lips. She never understood the dynamic of those two.</p><p>Thinking it wouldn’t hurt to get a fresh air, Erin scanned the room for the nearest exit, navigating through the sea of bodies, uttering a quick excuse whenever she stepped on someone’s toes. Their fault for being in her way, she thought to herself. She gave a nod of courtesy as she passed a group of her classmates, most of which ignored her with the exception of Yaxley who cocked his eyebrow at her, as if trying to place her. <em>Dick.</em> Whatever, they weren’t worth her attention.</p><p>She turned a corner, then another one. One hallway turned into another identical one and she could feel herself getting swallowed up by the maze of the manor. Wasn’t there a tour guide anywhere? Heavens how anyone lived in a palace like this was beyond her comprehension. She hardly remembered whose mansion it even was as these events happened each year at a different family’s residence. Was it Rosiers this year? Or perhaps Averys. Erin entertained the thought for a moment before humming in approval at her own deduction, thinking that yes, she could just imagine the snobbish Ciara Avery strolling these hallways, barking orders at house-elves just because she could.</p><p>Deciding it would do her no good to keep wandering further into the maze of rustic hallways, Erin turned on her heel but before she could make a step towards the direction she had come from, she heard a sudden dull and heavy sound coming from one of the locked doors (well, she supposed they were locked, it wouldn’t be wise to have leave all the rooms unlocked with this many guests).</p><p>She remained still for a beat, then another. She was just about to write it off as a figment of her imagination when she heard the sound again, this time mixed with a soft baritone.</p><p>Oh well, curiosity had always been one of her main vices. <em>Meow</em>.</p><p>Pulling herself up on her tip toes, switching the weight from her heels to her toes she walked towards the sound in careful strides, keeping her sharp heels that could betray her presence just right above the ground. Her muscles cramped and she sent a silent plea to whoever was listening that her legs wouldn’t give out from under her. The flat of her palms pressed against the wooden material as she reached the door, supporting her weight while canting her head to a side, the shell of her ear brushing against the rough surface as she tried to decipher the voices.</p><p>She figured the room must have some, albeit weak, soundproof charm because she couldn’t hear much beyond few irregular sighs, some ambiguous sound that she couldn’t quite pinpoint but it sounded oddly like shuffling and then a soft <em>‘fuck, i missed you’</em> and at that moment Erin’s mind supplied for her the details and by Merlin, was somebody seriously <em>screwing</em> in a locked closet? She couldn’t help but smirk at the revelation, wondering who’d be cliché enough for something like this. Maybe Black and Malfoy, a little wham bam thank you mam before Malfoy disappears into the engaged life? Or perhaps Avery found some poor bloke unable to resist her. Or –</p><p>“Erin!” A loud high-pitched voice prevented her from finishing that thought and Erin pulled back from the door, lowering herself down from her tiptoes. Her left arm instinctively sneaked around her middle while her right hand clumsily leaned against the wall near the door, forcing her body to appear at least a fraction of casual and not scream i’ve-just-been-listening-to-people-banging-in-the-closet-please-don’t-mind-me.</p><p>“Hi.” Erin greeted weakly when her eyes met the intruder’s. <em>Karkaroff brat</em>.</p><p>“What are you doing here? I’ve been searching for you.”  Karkaroff questioned, flashing one of those smiles that Erin just knew weren’t sincere.</p><p>“Really?” Erin asked skeptically, pointedly choosing to ignore the first question.</p><p>“Of course, I haven’t seen you anywhere, I was beginning to worry.”</p><p><em>I’ve actually seen you plenty, it’s only you who’s too self-absorbed to notice anybody else.</em> Erin smirked at that thought, wondering what the blonde would say to such response. But then again, Erin wagered it probably wasn’t the most appropriate response so instead she gave a thin-lipped smile, nodding her head. She didn’t protest when Karkaroff linked her arms with hers, dragging her away from the door.</p><p>It occurred to Erin that maybe Karkaroff knew precisely who was behind the door and was perhaps trying to protect them from Erin’s inquisitive ears. On one hand it didn’t quite fit with the image of narcissism and self-regard she’d grown to associate with the name, on the other hand, it would only support her speculation about Malfoy and Black being behind the door.</p><p>Meanwhile Erin’s companion began chatting about something that happened to someone somewhere… <em>eh</em>, Erin couldn’t even pretend to give two craps about it, but it kept Karkaroff busy and away from questions that were surely teasing her mind.</p><p>As Erin found in the next several minutes, Karkaroff liked to hear herself talk. <em>A lot</em>. She only stopped after what seemed like an eternity to Erin, pausing in the middle of a story about a goblin and a yacht (and at that moment Erin lamented she hadn’t been listening because that sounded like quite a story) when they ran into baby Lestrange staggering down the hall, draped around older Lestrange as he tried to keep his younger brother from falling flat down on his face.</p><p>Karkaroff dragged Erin behind as she approached them, ghost of a concern flashing through her features.</p><p>“Hey, Bas. Everything alright?” She inquired and well, Erin wanted to call her phony, she really did, but there was evident uneasiness in the blonde’s voice. What do you know, it seemed that even a brat like her had a caring bone in her body.</p><p>Neither of them could hear what mini-Lestrange mumbled in response but it sounded affirmative.</p><p>“He’s fine, Rach, just had one too many.” The older brother supplied, tightening his grip on Lestrange junior’s arm when he stumbled over non-existent bump on the floor.</p><p>Rachel allowed herself a small amused smile and offered to help them get home safely to which the eldest Lestrange refused, saying something about guest rooms and leaving in the morning. Erin tuned out for most of their conversation, deciding that her input most likely wasn’t welcomed anyway.</p><p>Just as the two of them began sinking further into the conversation, Erin found her window to excuse herself, but before she could open her mouth to interrupt their conversation, her eyes gazed upon the one person she had been trying to avoid all evening.</p><p>Mrs. Greengrass was every bit of traditional as rumors liked to have it and Erin doubted her mother would be too happy to find her daughter and her peers with alcohol oozing out of their breaths. Nevertheless, she had already been seen and as much as she’d like, there was no hiding now.</p><p>“<em>There</em> you are young lady, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”</p><p>And there it was, that trademark saccharine smile that wasn’t fooling anyone yet her mother insisted on using it. Suddenly Erin found herself comparing her smile to that of Karkaroff when she found her spying in the hallway.</p><p>“Right, sorry, I was just about to go and find you.” Erin stuttered the excuse but when she looked up to meet her mother’s eyes she found that the elder lady’s focus was shifted elsewhere. On the half-unconscious body clinging to Lestrange to be precise.</p><p>“Well why don’t you introduce me to your friends now that I’m here?” Erin knew the question was aimed at her, yet her mother wasn’t looking at her and she felt odd talking to her mother’s profile. She should have seen the question coming, her mother always had a knack for gossip. Something she had passed down on her daughter as it seemed.</p><p>Erin knew she didn’t have a lot of options. She could do as her mother wished, putting names to the faces and incriminating the Lestrange name in the process. Something about her classmates’ expressions told her that if she chose that door she’d pay dearly for it later. Another option was to lie and while she had grown to be quite proficient at that, no rational fraudulence formed itself in her head at the moment. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, looking at the Karkaroff blonde for support. Judging by the earlier display of concern on the blonde’s part, she figured she was just as interested in getting Mrs. Greengrass off their backs as Erin was.</p><p>Even between strictly pureblood society there had been a certain hierarchy. The higher you were, the bigger the expectations of pitch perfection were. While nor Greengrasses nor Karkaroffs were too high up a name like Lestrange associated with even a tiniest misdemeanor could cause a scandal. Erin hadn’t heard much about the family but by the look on the elder Lestrange’s face, she figured the punishment wasn’t going to be a strongly worded note.</p><p>“Rachel Karkaroff, pleased to meet you.” The blonde stepped in, breaking the silence and extended her hand elegantly. Considering Erin had seen her drink her fair share, it was admirable how sober the Karkaroff brat seemed. Well, perhaps she could stop calling her a brat. After all, she had been fairly decent tonight. Erin’s mother, however, didn’t seem to be interested in the perfectly manicured outstretched hand. Rachel’s smile didn’t waver though and opened her mouth to speak again but before she could get a single syllable out of her mouth, the Greengrass matriarch was speaking again.</p><p>“Your friend here looks rather pale. Should we get him to an infirmary?” There wasn’t an ounce of sincerity in that tone and even Erin had to wrinkle her nose at her mother’s antics.</p><p>“Mom, maybe we should go home. It’s getting late.” Erin tried.</p><p>“Nonsense, we need to get this poor lad’s parents. It may be serious. Speaking of, which family should we contact?”</p><p><em>Very subtle, mom.</em> Erin thought, biting her tongue. This wasn’t her fight although she was quite certain that if things went south she’d be the one to blame.</p><p>“There’s no need, we were just about to do that.” Lestrange chimed in, his argument supported by Karkaroff’s frantic nod.</p><p>“I can accompany you then.” And of course her mother wouldn’t budge.</p><p>Erin chewed on the inside of her cheeks, eyes darting from Lestrange to smaller Lestrange and back to Karkaroff. <em>Come on guys</em>, she chanted in her head, <em>just give her a name so her bloody slandering mind can be put at ease and I can get out of this awkward situation.</em></p><p>“I doubt it would be appropriate for all of us to go.” Karkaroff replied, forcing a smile. “The Yaxleys pride themselves on discretion, after all.”</p><p>Erin let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. Situation diffused.</p><p>Just like that the mood had shifted and Erin’s mother retracted her metaphorical claws, satisfied about that piece of information she’d surely hold over the other house’s head at a future time. After some obligatory small talk and more pretense about health concerns, Mrs. Greengrass expressed goodbyes for both her and her daughter, throwing in an excuse about it being a late hour and having to get up early in the morning and left in the direction she came in with Erin trailing behind her.</p>
<hr/><p>“Yaxley?” Rodolphus grinned at the blonde in disbelief as soon as both Greengrasses were out of earshot.</p><p>“He pissed me off yesterday.” Rachel’s eyes gleamed with mischief, lips pulling into a satisfied smirk as she answered and Rodolphus figured it was as good a reason as any.</p><p><em>Yeah</em>, he didn’t like Yaxley either. And if it meant Bas would avoid the beating that would otherwise be sure to come were their parents to know of this incident, well then, who was he to complain.</p><p>“You sure you don’t need me to help you carry him upstairs?”</p><p>“Positive.” He replied, feeling Rabastan snoozing off on his shoulder, if that small puddle of wet drool was anything to go by. He decided he’d give him shit for it later.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll go then. There’s a half-full glass of champagne with my name on it somewhere.” Rachel quipped and reached out to touch the arm that wasn’t supporting most of his brother’s weight, giving it a light squeeze as a goodbye.</p><p>Rodolphus cleared his throat as she left, switching his focus back to his brother. “Wake up, princess, I’m not going to carry you all the way.” Somehow his voice lacked the exasperated edge he meant to convey, although he figured it was all the same for Rabastan.</p><p>“Don’t wanna.” The younger one mumbled, burying his face further into Rodolphus’ jacket.</p><p>“Stop rubbing your snot on me, you sodding git and move it.” This time his voice was just the right amount of authoritative but of course it fell on deaf ears as Rabastan snorted loudly, mumbling something incomprehensive. The elder one supposed it was for the best he couldn’t hear his brother’s retort as his patience was already wearing thin. He hadn’t even thought of a plausible excuse for their overnight stay. <em>Hey mum and dad, Bas was too pissed to stand on his own feet last night so I figured apparating him home might not be the best idea. Hope you don’t mind.</em></p><p>Yeah, he could see how that would go. He considered momentarily blaming it on his fiancée, before he remembered seeing the entire Black family depart less than an hour ago. Ah well, he’d figure it out later. Maybe if he managed to wake Rabastan early enough in the morning they might make it home before their parents return from their business trip. He could only thank the stars they were unable to make an appearance tonight.</p><p>“Bas.” He began again, this time warning clear in his voice.</p><p>Despite being under the influence, Rabastan knew when he shouldn’t push back anymore. He lifted his head, groggily, his eyes squinting as they converged. Rodolphus let him have his minute of clearing the fog around his brain and adjusting to the reality before he continued walking both of them in the direction of the sleeping quarters. For a fleeting moment he wondered whether he should check in with Avery, since it was her house after all, but then swatted the thought away. It’s not like she’d bloody ask if the positions were reversed.</p><p>“I think I’m drunk.” Rabastan’s words came in a slur, but there was a certain layer of fascination laced with his voice, like a scientist discovering a new element. He looked up at Rodolphus and when no answer other than an amused twitch of his lips came, he repeated his sentence.</p><p>“I appreciate you telling me.” Rodolphus snickered. As expected the sarcasm flew over Rabastan’s head.</p><p>“Yeah, figured you uhh deserved to know.” A hiccup interrupted his speech before continuing. “Because you know --- you are my favorite brother.”</p><p>“I’m your only brother.” Rodolphus replied in his usual bloody-hell-what-have-i-done-to-deserve-this fashion although the drunk confession made him smile on the inside. A little only, of course, it wouldn’t do good for his reputation to get emotional.</p><p>Step by step they managed to reach the guest rooms without interruptions and after checking one of the bigger rooms for availability he dragged his brother inside, pausing only to kick the door shut behind them and carried the inebriated idiot towards bed. Rabastan plopped down onto the mattress unceremoniously, managing to duck himself underneath the covers without help. Rodolphus could see the sleep starting to overtake him and he figured Bas wouldn’t need his assistance anymore. He bid him goodnight, although it was already closer to morning than night and turned on his heel to exit the room.</p><p>“Where will you be?” The sleepy whine came out of Bas’ mouth, muffled by the covers, and Rodolphus didn’t have the strength to fight the eye roll at that. Merlin, Bas could be needier than a child when he wanted to be.</p><p>“In the other guest room. I’m not slumming it out on the couch and I’m definitely not sleeping next to the brewery that is your breath.” He explained in the tone that left no room for bargains. “Try not to choke on your own vomit, will you? I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”</p><p>“Mhm. ‘Night.”</p>
<hr/><p>Evan found Theo on one of the rustic balconies, elbows perched up on the cold stone, thousand yard stare making his features look positively endearing. The party around them played as comforting background music, like a soft morning fog after a particularly nasty night. And it hadn’t been far from morning now that Evan realized freckles of orange peeked from behind the horizon, promising to erase the already fading darkness. Most of the families were long gone, departing with light cheek kisses and half-hugs, their voices a pitch higher than usual --- all courtesy of the Avery brew selection.</p><p>He slid the door behind him, careful not to startle, but loud enough to announce his presence. Theo hadn’t moved a muscle at the sound and Evan wondered briefly whether it was because he somehow knew it was him or whether he simply no longer cared. He hoped it was the former.</p><p>“Hey.” Evan broke the silence and though his voice was merely above whisper, it pierced the otherwise quiet night. “I thought you had gone already.”</p><p>Theo gave out a deep sigh, chin lifting in a short jerking move towards the direction of the main ballroom. “I can’t. I have to watch my fiancée.” He gritted through his teeth bitterly and Evan’s mind flashed to the image of Avery dancing on one of the tables, barefoot with a bottle of something expensive in her hand without a single care in the world.</p><p>“From what I’ve seen you’re doing an awful job.” Evan quipped, pushing his shoulder towards Theo’s teasingly. The other male didn’t stiffen at the contact nor did he return it and Evan’s mind was pleasantly encouraged by the firewhiskey he consumed that he decided to push for more. He glanced briefly through the glass doors at the near-empty ballroom to ensure nobody would interrupt them and sneaked his hand around Theo’s wrist, fingertips ghosting against the skin carefully, as if mapping a foreign territory and Evan had to smirk at that thought because Theo’s touch was nothing but familiar. He continued the gentle trail to his friend’s palm, up, up, until their fingers were close enough to entwine. He could hear the skipped beat in Theo’s breath but no other acknowledgement came. His fingers were limp against Evan’s.</p><p>“Don’t.” He withdrew his hand, curling his fingers into a ball before hitting the hard surface of balcony, his face curling into a displeased grimace as if the withdrawal from Evan’s touch physically hurt him. “We can’t. We’ve already got almost caught today, last thing we need is to push our luck.”</p><p>“There’s no one here.” Evan whispered, leaning his body back towards Theo but at the same moment as he leaned in, Theo took a step back. Evan sighed. Worst thing about it was that he couldn’t even blame Theo. They both knew what the consequences would be if anyone found out about their … arrangement. Figuring he needed a different tactic he turned around, the small of his back leaning against the edge for support, eyes darting towards Theo reassuringly. “Look it was just that Greengrass fifth year, even if she had heard something no one would have believed her.”</p><p>“Which she hadn’t.” Evan added quickly when he saw Theo’s eyeballs almost spring out of their sockets. “She hadn’t heard anything.” He repeated and reached out to Theo again, only this time there was no resistance to his touch. His fingers slid against the soft fabric of Theo’s suit, mapping small circles and spirals. “Rachel came just in time to drag her away.” He trailed his fingers up to his lover’s shoulder, eyes watching for any kind of signal that he should stop, continuing his path towards Theo’s neck when he found none. Theo’s collar was unbuttoned, possibly the only proof of their previous activities, and Evan hooked his finger experimentally around the material, dipping underneath to touch the bare skin.</p><p>“We’re in the clear, baby.” Evan knew he was playing a foul game, knew what that pet name did to Theo, but at that moment he wanted to touch him so badly that he couldn’t pull enough blood up to his brain to care. He perched himself up, pushing his weight on his tiptoes and pressing his soft lips against Theo’s chapped one. His lover returned the pressure and they stood like that for a moment, feeling the intimacy of their chaste lip lock and then Evan pulled away with a sigh, reluctant about his movements. There was nothing he wanted more than to continue but even he wasn’t foolish enough to screw where anyone could find them and though the place was void of most of its visitors, there were still some witches and wizards chasing the night that could impede on their time together.</p><p>“Upstairs?” Theo asked invitingly, stealing another quick kiss before Evan could say anything. Perhaps if he hadn’t been flushed red with desire he’d remind Theo how he was concerned about getting caught mere seconds ago, but as he were his mind couldn’t come up with a single reason as to why not do this so he nodded his head, warmth spreading through his core as he watched Theo retreating from the balcony.</p><p>He lasted precisely three minutes and forty-five seconds before following him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lucissa heading towards angst, barty dropping the bomb, karkaroff being a bro, lestranges being the bestest bros and of course what fic would it be if we didn't have soft gay love. and that's chapter one for you, i hope you enjoyed and i can only promise there's more to come.<br/>and yes erin is a judgemental little ass, but i like to dislike her, y'know?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>